Mother's Day
by AsgardainAvenger
Summary: Mother's Day is a new concept that one family of Asgardians had yet to learn about.


**Just a quick one-shot since I have writers' block for Snow Bros. Happy Mother's Day!**

The sun rose quietly in the east, shining right through a small opening in the cream-colored curtains of the master bedroom. The sliver of golden light drifted over and rested on the bed, illuminating the soft features of the woman's face who was sleeping on the comfortable bed. Her long, wavy, caramel-colored hair framed her face perfectly and she had a sprinkling of freckles across her nose and cheeks. She was curled up close to her boyfriend, who had his arms around her in a warm hug. It was almost six o'clock on a Sunday, and the young couple was enjoying a peaceful sleep after an enjoyable time the night before.

That peaceful sleep was suddenly interrupted by a quartet of teenagers who burst into the room. At the lead was a young, pale girl with long, black hair and green-gray eyes that were shining with excitement.

Fenris, a slightly older boy with a curly mop of dark brown hair, bounced onto the bed and sat back on his legs. He rested his hands on his knees and grinned as the woman slowly started to wake up because of the loud disturbance.

"Good morning!" the boy exclaimed and bounced up and down on his knees. He may have been only twelve in Midgardian years, but he had the energy of a toddler.

"What is going on?" the woman asked and brushed her hair out of her face. Her boyfriend sat up as well, with a confused look on his pale face.

"We made you breakfast," another boy with an ivy league haircut and hazel eyes announced. He smiled and set a tray down onto her lap. The tray was arranged neatly with a bowl of yogurt and berries, french toast, bacon, eyes, and a glass of red wine.

"Aw, Sleipnir, that is so sweet!" the woman said. "Thank you, all of you, but what is the meaning of this?"

A third boy with green hair, pierced ears, and golden-yellow eyes piped up from his spot next to the girl.

"Mom, don't you know?" he asked.

"Jormungandr, of course she doesn't know," the girl said as she elbowed him in the side. "Midgardian traditions are a bit different than ours."

"Oh, do enlighten us," the woman's boyfriend spoke up. He had jet-black hair that fell neatly in soft curls and contrasted his pale complexion perfectly. His emerald green eyes shone with confusion and curiosity.

Hela bounced on the balls of her feet. "Haven't you heard, dad? Today's May 12th, so it's common to give moms a gift."

"Loki, what does she mean?" the woman asked.

Loki shrugged. "I really don't know, Sigyn. Even with all this knowledge that I've learned with reading, Midgardians still hold many secrets that I am unaware of."

Fenris bounced off the bed, careful not to disturb the food tray and joined his siblings. "It's Mother's Day!" he exclaimed excitedly, his chocolate-brown eyes lighting up with happiness. He grinned and watched Sigyn and Loki's reaction.

"And that means what exactly?" Sigyn asked. She smacked Loki's hand away from the bacon that he was reaching for and turned towards the kids.

"Hela, you tell them," Sleipnir said. "You know more about this than any of us."

Hela grinned, flashing her pearly white teeth. "Mother's Day is a Midgardian tradition that is celebrated on the second Sunday of May each year. It's a day to honor all mothers and women who've had a positive impact on oneself or other people. You're our mother figure, so we decided to make you breakfast in bed," Hela explained. "You're awesome and the best mom we could have asked for."

Sigyn's violet eyes suddenly welled up with tears. "You really think so?" she asked in a quiet voice. She sniffed and covered her mouth with her hand to silence her crying. Loki pulled her into a hug and smiled gently at the kids over her shoulder.

The group smiled back and decided to join the hug. Jormungandr moved the tray to the bedside stand and joined the others.

"All of four of you are sweetest kids in the whole nine realms," Sigyn said through the group hug, to which, everyone smiled.

XOXOXO

The main hall in Valhalla's castle was bursting with excitement and joyous laughter. It was at Loki's insistence that the family should visit Valhalla to meet a special someone. Hela, who was the queen of the realm, granted them passage and immediately organized a party. Thor had joined them as well, and he was chatting happily with his younger brother. The two were standing near the food tables since Thor had a never-ceasing appetite when a soft tap on both of their shoulders caught their attention.

"What?" Thor grumbled through a mouthful of chicken. He suddenly froze as he saw who had tapped him on the shoulder and broke out into a grin.

"Mother!" Thor and Loki simultaneously exclaimed.

Frigga smiled. She was as beautiful as ever. Her blue eyes shone with gentleness and love that the two brothers knew by heart.

"I heard that you two are rebuilding your relationship. I'm glad that the rumors are true," Frigga said and spread her arms open for a hug. Thor and Loki quickly obliged and practically melted into her warm embrace.

"Look at you two," Frigga said and pinched their cheeks lovingly, "handsome as ever, even with your shorter haircuts. Loki, congratulations on your new home. Sigyn must love it there."

Loki shrugged, trying to hold back his tears."She really doesn't enjoy the cold winters, but otherwise, she likes it. The kids have plenty of things to do and Jormungandr has been able to stay out of trouble."

Frigga smiled. "How have things been going with the Avengers?" she asked Thor.

"Same as usual: meetings, some missions, Tony and Steve arguing-"

"I'm sorry!" Loki suddenly blurted out.

"Sorry for what?" Frigga asked gently.

"For getting you killed," Loki said. "I was the one who told Kurse where to go. I ultimately led him to your chambers, and...and got you killed! It was all my fault! If it wasn't for me, you would still be alive and-"

Loki's voice trailed off as Frigga reached up and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Son, it was not your fault. No amount of speculation would have told you what would happen. I hold nothing against you; there is no need to feel guilty for a crime you did not commit," Frigga said, trying to comfort her youngest son. Loki suddenly hugged Frigga and buried his face in her shoulder. Frigga smiled sadly and rubbed small circles on his back, much like she did to comfort Loki when he was younger and had nightmares.

"Now, why flood this joyous day with tears?" Frigga spoke up after Loki let go of the hug. "There's a celebration to be had! I have yet to meet my grandchildren."

Frigga grabbed her sons' wrists and led them into the crowd. They quickly found Hela, the boys, and Sigyn on the other side of the hall talking with Pietro Maximoff, Hela's boyfriend, and his family.

They spent the rest of the day catching up on each other's lives and having a wonderful time together as a family.

It was a bit hard to transition into the human way of living, given that all of them were used to Asgardian ways. Most Midgardian ways were confusing, but some Midgardian traditions, to say the least, were something to celebrate on in their own special way.

**I hope you enjoyed. I will try to overcome my stupid writers' block and figure out where I want Snow Bros to go. I'm good at coming up with the beginnings and endings for stories, but jot so much the middle part that has to connect the two. Anyways, make sure to tell any mother figure in your life thank you for being awesome and that you love them. Happy Mother's Day! :)**


End file.
